More Tortures
by Biscuitbuns
Summary: NNY writes more tortures down.


A.N: Sometimes I get lazy when writing. It took a couple of months to get one chapter up. So don't expect me to finish this all at once. And if you are a flamer, and you are reading this...I hope someone takes a hint from Randomplotbunny's story "all flamers must die". I am not a flamer. I judge a story not on how it's written, or any grammarical errors. I like the creativeness each author shows in their work.

Chapter 2: More Tortures.

NNY couldn't get it out of his head that he had completed one chapter of his favorite tortures guide. He simply had to write more of his favorites down. But what other tortures could he write about?

He simply didn't know. That was quite the problem, so many tortures...not enough time to write them all down. But he had to start somewhere for his inspiration. The second level of his basement, door number four. That was the** room**. Inside was the implements he had forgotten about, all great and wonderful torture devices, as NNY looked around the room... he was awe inspired.

Devices he hadn't seen in years. Here was his inspiration. NNY quickly pulled out his notebook, and began to pen another chapter of the torture guide.

1\. The Crocodile Tube- the tube, steel with sharp tooth-like spikes was slowly compressed leaving the victim immobilized. It could be heated to extract a confession or information, or the victim simply died. It's spikes caused body, face, and toe ripping and mutilation.

2\. Impaling- The most common way was through the anus for men, and through the vagina for adulterous women.

3\. The Breast Ripper- The claws could be hot or cold, and used to rip both breasts apart.

NNY had goose bumps after writing about the breast ripper, he remembered the first time he had used it. That whore of a girlfriend that broke his heart... Germaine.

She was perfect, sarcastic, dark, funny, and a caring lover. But that changed the day she suprised NNY when he was in the middle of torturing the nasty asian quickie mart clerk for not selling him the super double cherry brain freezie. She had seen what he does in his spare time, killing people, and taking all their money. Not that she minded taking money, or robbing someone for fun...but she drew the line at murder.

But NNY had caught up to her as she ran out screaming. That stupid squirrel... or dog thing foamy, jumped on Germaine and began to chitter something about how guys are dicks, and the universe needs to bow down to him.

NNY snatched both Germaine, and her yipping squirrel thing-foamy and decided then... he would never date again, and both her and the critter must die. NNY had just got the body shredder fixed and it was running at peak performance. As NNY passed the body shredder, he tossed in foamy the squirrel-dog thing, and as for Germaine... she would suffer the breast ripper, while suspended from the chain pulley.

She screamed when she got hooked to the chains on the pulley. Then she saw the breast ripper in NNY's hands. As he walked towards her, he was talking normally to her. "I was hoping you and I were on the same page, liked the same things, would understand what the other was in to. But nooo, not you. You freaked out when you saw what I was in to. You couldn't handle it! Now you will suffer for your stupidity of running out!"

NNY dug in the claws of the weighted breast ripper, and hoisted her up so as to let gravity do its thing. She screamed as the hard pull of gravity began to rip apart her breasts, and right at the top of the chest too! NNY laughed, and then blew her a parting kiss, and left the room. The next day, NNY went to check on Germaine and saw that she had bled to death. Her tiny boobs along with the breast ripper were on the floor covered in blood. NNY took her down, and pulled the boobs off the breast ripper. "She'll make great mulch ," thought NNY out loud " right along with that stupid mulched up thing she had with her." NNY chuckled and then took her dead body upstairs and tossed her into the body shredder along with her boobs.

NNY came out of his daydream with a satisfied smile across his face. "My, my the geraniums look lovely today."

4\. The Brazen Bull- A hard boiled device invented in Greece. Its primary use- when victims were placed inside and got slowly burned to death.

5\. Iron Maiden- Otherwise known as "the virgin of Nuremburg". It stood approximately 7ft tall, and contained strategically placed spikes. Once the door closed, the spikes penetrated all vital organs. It took hours or sometimes days for the person to die.

6\. The Body Shredder- An industrial sized shredder used to shred dead or living bodies into useable mulch or fertilizer. (Based on the industrial sized shredder used for shredding cars, or other useless junk).

NNY had to smile on the shredder. He looked over at it, "so many bodies have been shredded, then run through again to become mulch," NNY thought to himself "even Germaine is making my geraniums look so lovely, foamy the dog/ squirrel thing makes the tomatoes bigger and tastier. " He smirked at the thought, but he went back to writing and remembering.

7\. Infecting- by contagious or deadly disease.

8\. Iron Gauntlet- iron rings placed around the wrists of prisoners or victims and tightened with a screw. Then the person stood on a stool while chains were attached to the rings. Then the stool was removed and the person hung by their wrists while the weight of their body caused the rings to cut into their flesh.

9\. Action- bouncing someone's head off the wall. (Like playing human tetherball)

10\. Blast- strap the person down and blast them with permanant noise.

11\. Cramp- stuff the person inside a small box.

12\. Diapers- detainees wear them for several days. Often die of embarrassment if exposed to a group of strangers, or commits suicide.

13\. Face- a hand placed on either side of person's head to keep their head immobile.

14\. Gun- the racking of a gun. Simulation of about to be shot.

15\. Hose- dousing of water or other liquid. (Preferably gas or kerosene if you want to initiate the flaming burrito)

16\. Immersed- the inhaling of water, or other liquid through a cloth or rag.

17\. Kafka- which is to say anything goes.

NNY took a special liking to Kafka. That was his favorite when random torture, and it was the order of the day. He took the "torture your victim randomly" day very seriously. It was essentially his form of "inflict pain" play day. And he loved it so much. The torture rack, and the ant hill were his favorites. Other days it was screwing around with a bound persons head for several days. Like he noted, "anything goes". And he had fun doing so.

18\. Light- detainee kept in permanant light or darkness.

19\. Medieval- strappado works best. NNY loved that one too. "So many victims, and so many ways to kill them while bound helpless." sighed NNY.

20\. Penetration- usually with bottles inserted into the anus, with or without luberication.

21\. Temperature- shackled, naked, and exposed to rapid changes from hot to cold.

NNY had almost run out of ideas. But he wrote more, until his muse left him.

22\. Extra Hard- facial slap, or insult slap. Hit between the chin and the ear. (Usually called "the bitch slap")

23\. Yawn- Sleep deprivation.

24\. Zits- being scrubbed by a stiff brush. For extra pain, use a wire brush or wire grill brush.

NNY was a bit disappointed. His muse of inspiration had left him. So he closed his notebook of tortures by writing this: " To anyone sick enough to read this, welcome to my world. A world of seeking pleasure in death, seeing joy in killing someone in a cruel and unusual way, and using the devices at hand to inflict as much pain on your victim. Make your victim feel the pain you feel inside. Be creative, be cruel, mercy is up to you. But most of all, have fun while watching your intended victim die. Eat popcorn, or crunch and munch. Drink a cherry freezie, or soda of your choice. Listen to them scream and cry. Its therapy for your soul. Enjoy this guide. "


End file.
